1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic compositions, and more particularly, to personal care compositions for treating hair and skin which contains strongly swellable, moderately crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The selection of components for hair and skin treating formulations presents numerous difficulties involving compatibility. Several hair treatment and shampoo formulations have been developed which aim to provide conditioning action during cleansing so as to leave the hair soft, manageable and lustrous and thus to eliminate a separate application of creme rinses or conditioning treatments. Problems arise from the limited compatibility of anionic detergents with commercial cationic conditioning agents which precipitate out of solution in shampoo formulations.
Shampoo formulations have employed conventional anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, ammonium lauryl sulfate, amine lauryl sulfates and sodium lauryl sulfate ethers which have been found to be incompatible with most cationic conditioning agents at effective concentration levels.
Additionally, reproducible thickening for formulations containing anionic detergents such as sodium .alpha.-olefin sulfonates is very difficult to achieve.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to minimize or obviate the above problems while providing additional benefits in hair and skin treating formulations.
Another object of the invention is to provide cosmetic compositions containing strongly swellable, moderately crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone polymers which have excellent hair conditioning and thickening properties when incorporated into a shampoo and having high compatibility with components of hair and skin treating formulations.
Among the other objects herein is to provide a sunscreen lotion which is water-resistant.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description which follows.